youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Other Important Terms in The Mages of Fiore
This page is dedicated to the important terminologies in the story The Mages of Fiore , a Fairy Tail Fan Fiction written by Alex Garamond Iambus Zaci Zeuxis Iago Odo Grint . If you are lookin for any information about the characters, please visit this page: Characters of The Mages of Fiore . Magic To view the magic and spells used in the story, please visit this page: Magic and Spells Used in The Mages of Fiore. Dark Écriture It is a form of Letter Magic that allows the caster to write runes, sometimes without a writing tool such as a pen or a quill, for various types of effects. Essentially, the spells used for this Magic work only on what the caster writes with it; in other words, what they write goes as follows, making it a sort of "rule" in using Dark Écriture. The properties of the magic is centered on the writing of the runes; however, if rewritten correctly, the effects will change. The runes can be written on an object, person, or even in midair for the effects to take place. The runes can be written for different purposes, such as traps, and offensively can be cast upon an opponent to inflict either physical or mental injury. The caster can also conjure an element for usage of this Magic, like poison. Death is also a possible effect. However, simple usage of this Magic that is convenient for the user, such as teleportation or flight, can also be used. Another type of spell is actual transformation, in which the caster is able to transform themselves and be granted a different appearance, even strength. Requip: The Knight This Magic allows the user to store weapons and armors in pocket dimensions and summon them during battle. This gives the user a high level of offense, defense, flexibility and variety in combat, regarding the type of the armor and/or weapon they Requip. This type of Requip also gives the user the ability to use, and gain resistance to, natural elements through the use of certain armors, as seen by Erza's resistance against fire with her Flame Emperor's Armor, against water with her Sea Empress Armor and against lightning with her Lightning Empress Armor. The only known user, Erza, stated that there was a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store and as a result, she leaves some of her armors in her room in Fairy Hills. After increasing mastery over this Magic, the user is able to combine different weapons and armors from different known sets. For example, when battling monsters that utilize water as their primary means for offense, the user can Requip into Sea Empress Armor, while, at the same time, Requiping the staff from the Lightning Empress Armor, increasing their defense against water and increasing the effectivity of their attacks by making use of electricity's natural conductivity through water. Memory-Make A Magic which grants the caster the ability to manipulate memories. It also gives the user amazing memory capacity, being able to memorize opponent's heart beats, footsteps and Magic. The caster can also create "memories" of themselves which are similar to holograms. This magic also allows the user to create new Magic spells by combining spells from other Magic which the user has memorized before. Furthermore, the user is able to negate Magic spells used by the opponent which the user also had already memorized by "forgetting" the spell. Unlike Ice-Make or Wood-Make, the caster does not need to place their hands into complex positions but merely places their fingers on the temples of their heads as a focus point and a chain of memories could be seen visible behind the user. According to Mavis Vermilion, this Magic is a type of Ancient Spell. Satan Soul A form of Take Over Magic. This particular form of Magic allows her to Take Over the powers and forms of different demons. These forms give her a variety of different abilities such as flight, enhanced speed and/or strength, etc. Sand Magic The user manipulates sand, either released from their body or gathered from the surrounding environment, shaping it into a variety of forms for different purposes, with the most prominent so far being for combat, with sand-made bullets or waves being the most common attacks. Due to the sheer amount used in its casting, the sand itself is very powerful Water Magic Water Magic is a form of Magic revolving around the use of water, which is placed under the user's command for them to employ it for various purposes. Depending on its use, the physical properties of water can be manipulated to the user's advantage; large masses of such liquid are shown to possess remarkable force, being usable to inflict blunt damage upon targets by sweeping them away with water. A similar effect can be achieved using high-pressure currents, which, due to their reduced size, focus the damage on smaller areas. Pressure is also manipulable to a great extent, enough that when it is focused on the outer sides of the water surfaces being controlled, the liquid can become an effective cutting weapon, acting like a real blade. Whirlpools generated on the ground by this Magic, combining rotatory force and slicing power, can easily reduce solid rock to pieces. The user is also able to erect domes of water around foes, in order to knock them out by depriving them of air. Mages specializing in Water Magic can also achieve an extra, extremely versatile avenue of usage for such Magic: turning their own bodies into water at will. Such a peculiar employment allows them to become impervious to both physical and Magical attacks, which merely pass through them without harming them. In addition, the water from the user's body itself can be used as a medium to cast other spells related to this Magic (whereas casters unable to transform their bodies are apparently limited to using the water from the surrounding area), as well as have its properties altered, with the user being capable of making it boil without causing any damage to themselves. While unaffected by most types of offense, however, Mages with a body solely composed of water are still susceptible to freezing, which can immobilize them and inflict damage upon them. Possibly as a result of the liquid form granted to them, the most experienced users of Water Magic can seemingly breathe underwater, at the same time being able to encase oxygen in spheres of water for others to do the same. Nullification Magic Nullification Magic is utilized for nullifying any Magical attacks and discharges it within an area away from the Mage. The user of this Magic has a very ample radius in which the magic may be employed from. This Magic has been seen cast with or without a Magical weapon, as Byro Cracy has displayed his abilities to utilize this Magic by simply waving the assault away, or using his limbs, such as his elbow, to nullify a spell. Solid Script The user materializes solid words in their depicted form (i.e. writing "fire" would create fire) and then throws them at the opponent. In the Miss Fairy Tail contest, the only known user, Levy, has been shown to be able to turn the words into the actual substance but still maintain the actual word form. The words that she produces actually mimic the properties of the aspect they were based from. For example, Gajeel was seen being able to consume the word 'iron' that Levy supplied him to replenish his energy. Solid Script can also be used to counter similar types of Magic, as Levy has seen to be able to disrupt Freed's runes and Yomazu's Orient Solid Script skill. Levy's analytical nature and aptitude for interpreting languages have allowed her to adapt her Magic to a variety of situations. The letters written with Solid Script are written in English. Crash It is a very advanced Magic that smashes everything that the caster comes into contact with; if the person is unfocused, they may destroy objects such as houses unintentionally. When used against an opponent to effect, this Magic can send the person flying several meters with incredible force. Despite being a natural offensive Magic, Crash does have other capabilities too. It can be used as a sort of deflective barrier, sending an attacker flying back, or simply breaking apart the actual earth. Guilds Guilds (ギルド Girudo) are organizations of Mages in Fiore. Lumen Griffin Lumen Griffin is a legal guild, located at the town of Periwinkle. The guild's master is Master Daizo. It currently holds the title as the third strongest legal guild in Fiore, though this title might be invalid already since the Magic Council is destroyed. Fairy Tail Fairy Tail is the strongest legal mage a century ago. After the Eclipse Plan, whose records are nowhere to be found, the guild mysteriously disappeared. Others Eclipse Plan Eclipse Plan was a strategy used by the inhabitants of Fiore a century ago, in order to kill the dragons that are said to kill them. However, it was proven, that the door is the gateway of the dragons. Category:The Mages of Fiore Category:AGIZZIOGrint